


Not now, but later it will be.

by malixa



Series: Ian & Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is shit with words, so is Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey says something Ian was waiting to hear months ago. It feels nostalgic saying it now, and Mickey thinks he'll repeat that sentence until he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not now, but later it will be.

Ian groans as he flops down on his side of the bed again. He lights up a cigarette and gaze at Mickey’s blissful, grinning face. He’s always loved the euphoric look Mickey got on his face post sex, it was fucking beautiful. He wanted Mickey to have that look on his face constantly, all though it was close to impossible in this house. Maybe they should get their- Ian’s thoughts were interrupter by Mickey’s voice.

“What?” Mickey asks. He hadn’t realized he had been staring at Mickey before now. Neither had he realized what exactly he was thinking before now…

“Something on your mind?” Mickey asks a bit louder.

“We should get out own place” Ian says before he thinks about the weight of that sentence. He can see Mickey thinking about his response for a few seconds before he gives a half-assed shrug. Ian rolls over on his side, leaning on his elbow and waiting for Mickey to answer.

“Uh, I don’t know Ian” Mickey says and Ian frowns a little.

“Why not?” Ian asks.

Mickey wasn’t prepared for this question, and has no clue what to answer.

“Uh… Wife? Kid? Mandy? It’s not like they can live at Terry’s if we just fuck off to our own apartment? Plus we don’t have that kind of money” Mickey says and he sees Ian’s face deflate a little.

“Don’t get me wrong Ian. It’s just that I kind of have a responsibility and it’s not like I fucking wanted to. It’s just the way it is.” Mickey says and Ian’s face slowly turns indifferent. Ian clenches his jaw and rolls to his back again.

Mickey had thought about running away since he was a kid, it had always been a dream to find a half decent car and travel across every border he could reach. Get out of Chicago, get a mindless job and actually be free. But that was just the thing, it was just a stupid daydream and it would never be reality Ian wanted it to be.

“Can we just not fucking talk about this?” Mickey says angrily because he hates feeling helpless. "There's just no way I can see it happening"

“Don’t see it happening huh? Fine with me"

"Ian, wait" Mickey mumbled and Ian turned around to look at him. "What?"

And there were no words, Mickey don't know what to say. Not one fucking word makes it out of his mouth and Ian shook his head. 

"Fine. Keep your mouth shut like you always do, you constipated dick.” Ian says, gets up from the bed and starts pulling his pants on again. He wasn’t angry really, just frustrated that things could never be good for them for more than forty minutes.

Mickey doesn’t know what to say, it’s so fucking hard sometimes. Mickey wants to tell Ian that they will have a place of their own any day now; he wants to say that they will have everything they’ve ever wanted and that everything is going to work out. But he doesn’t say a word ‘cause he’s a terrible liar and this is the Southside of Chicago and daydreams never really come true in this neighborhood.

Ian starts moving towards the bedroom door and Mickey’s throat seem to close up. He doesn’t want Ian to leave angry and truth is if this is what he gets, he want all of it.

“Don’t…” Mickey starts and Ian turns to look at him, makes it harder for Mickey to say what he really needs to say. He knows what Ian is picturing in his head, that Mickey won’t be able to tell him this time either. That it’ll turn out just like last time.

“Don’t go” Mickey says. The words kind of feel nostalgic in a way, all though he never said them that time. Ian slowly starts grinning. Mickey wants to say them again, repeat them slower, make Ian grin even wider, so he does. "Please, just stay with me" He didn't mean to, but this time the words come out more vulnerable, honest.

“I know I’m a constipated dick and it seems like I don’t give shit” Mickey says.

“I’m sorry for saying that” Ian mumbles bashfully, his hand still on the doorknob.

“But I do, I do give a really big shit about you” Mickey says and Ian chuckles at that because he has a terrible sense of humor. Mickey hopes the smile that remains on Ian’s face is because the meaning of his words and not the way he phrased it. Ian doesn’t say anything else, which Mickey is really fucking thankful for. Ian just walks over to the bed and kisses Mickey as he stands there. Even though things were far from perfect, and it would take time before things works out, right now things were bordering on pretty damn perfect.

“Mmm, I love you” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s lips. He opened his eyes slowly as he watches a shady grin appear on Mickey’s face.

“You better be damn good at proving it” he says and pulls Ian down on the bed by his belt loops on his jeans.


End file.
